User talk:Anno1404
talk: |action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave me a message Thnx Hey I'm from the other Wiki. I guess you saw that message. Um... thanks for changing the background for the book pictures, that's pretty much it.--LovesWiki Thanks! Thanks, glad to hear it! I just got back from my freshman orientation for college...so tiring but so much fun. I gotta nap now...couldnt get into our dorms until 2am since there was no power (no ac, elevators were out - its a high rise! - bathrooms PITCH black..lol) I'll check back later in the evening! Aren't photos fun lol --Mistertrouble189 21:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Picture Master Hey, so you got experience with picture editing and such. I just adopted a wiki and I need some help...could you make this image's text white, and the background black? Basically inverting it right (negative mode or w.e)? That'd be appreciated. Thanks, Mistertrouble189 06:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks, talk to you then, Mistertrouble189 06:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Slight change in request: two versions of the image, one with white text, black background, then another version with white text, transparent background. Thanks, Mistertrouble189 06:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Little Italy Of Horror! Said to post if ya could help with anything, and I could use some help writing, it's just a thought at the moment, a little dim glow in my brain, but hows 'bout the mafia, mixed with the undead? Imagine a captain and a few soldiers trying to take over in the middle of a rotting seige! But the main thing is, mafia and zombies, help if you want, do what you want! Tell me what you got, for now, I'm goin back to surfin the Wikia, Mafia Mettaur 02:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) The Rising. Only read up to finding out about Wrom, as I want there to be surprise when I read the novel, but it seems very promising, hope to get my claws on it when I can! And if you think it's a good idea, The Family stuck in the middle of Zed-Day, then help out! Hey, maybe make yer own extension of the family, write what happens to them! Or you could just help me make this one story I'm workin' on over 'ere. I'm in the webcomics thing, workin' on dat, after I get it written up, maybe I can find an artist too, y'know? Mafia Mettaur 13:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Dead Rising 2 Stores, ahead of schedule. Why not examine the video-footage of the gameplay, and look for which items are in which stores? See a katana somewhere, put that there can be katanas found there! If you see there are dice, then list dice for that store! You get what I mean? Why not try on that, not leave those stores blank, eh? Mafia Mettaur 13:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Laser Sword? This weapon is blank, and since you seem to be the main editor here, thought I'd tell ya. Also, how are the small chainsaws the best if the laser sword is also supposed to be the best? Mafia Mettaur 16:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thanks! Thanks for the medal, I'll be sure to keep contributing when I can! You'll be seeing more from me later, for now I have to find a image for the foam hand. Mafia Mettaur 20:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) DR2 Weapons I went through a bunch of videos of gameplay and noted down all the weapons seen in them; that's how I managed to compile that (as of yet still incomplete) list. Also, the "zombie eater" is correctly named the Porta-Mower according to the official website. --Ciwey 20:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Internet isn't the only source. I remember I got some gaming magazines. Maybe they have stuff that the web doesn't...I'm going to scan 'em through, see if I find any combos or anything like that. Also, why was the forum deleted? Was it getting out of hand or something? Mafia Mettaur 22:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Undead Psychopaths? In a trailer for Dead Rising, the first, I saw Officer Jo Slade as a zombie. So the bosses can be zombies? And if so, why are there no pictures of them? Sorry if this post makes no sense, or very little of it, but my head has been scrambled by the heat. So, zed bosses? Mafia Mettaur 23:29, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Prisoners & The Cult That's most likely probably true. On the other wiki, we just left it blank, but I'd bet my $ that they last until the Special Forces come by. --Mistertrouble189 23:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Request for inverted logo Thank you very much, I appreciate it. I've saved it and uploaded it to the other wiki. --Mistertrouble189 01:11, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Bold text Did it work Did it work? Did you get the message I left you on the DR wiki? --Mistertrouble189 05:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: References For the most part, I tested it myself - the cases are independent of scoops, so it's pretty obvious that Brad and Isabela don't count in the eight survivor limit. As for Tad... while doing Saint runs, I very often tend to have Jonathan, Brett, Alyssa, Debbie, Mindy, Paul, Gil, and Leroy when taking on Photographer's Pride, and after rescuing Tad that makes 9. Reasoning with how the scoop system works and how Photographer's Pride is pre-activated ahead of time after completing Photo Challenge would be how I came to that conclusion. --Ciwey 18:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Escort Tips Aye, you had something we lacked so I used yours as a template. Other users pitched in and changed it around. Also, I was hanging around in Paradise Plaza on the first day (without ever getting the Cut From the Same Cloth scoop) and at around 8pm, I went to get OJ from Colombian Roastmasters. Upon entering, I see a man scream and drop dead. Then I realize it was Kent. Weird. No Health bar or anything, just dropped dead when I walked in. --Mistertrouble189 20:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Jackpot! Here is a bunch of Combo weapons, found on another wikia. http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Combined_Weapons Mafia Mettaur 21:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Picture Requests. You said since I had become a very active person here, that I could request screenshots? Well, I thought it might help if we could get pictures of the survivors as zombies, and add it to their profile. I don't know if it helps or not, but it feels like it's part of their info. Also, maybe I can work on the backgrounds of survivors? Is that alright with you? Mafia Mettaur 23:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Gordon The Handi-Capped Zombie? In the pic, it looks like his right arm is missing. Is it actually gone, or bent behind him? Also, how do I add a barnstar to my page? And thank you very much for helping me start my time here!Mafia Mettaur 00:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hehe, thanks. It was a bit tedious (zoom, strain to read the title, pause game, type into laptop, repeat). I did the same for Cam's Camera and Child's Play. Thought it'd be neat to add all the merchandise and such onto store pages, if the Devs put in time to be detailed, why can't we? So I'm doing just that, we're encyclopedias, so lets get everything DR has to offer! I was gonna make a chart, but I haven't mastered that yet, so I'll rely on you for help :) Right now I have everything as a collapsible list but the bullets in the way they are right now can look a little weird, esp on my Players and Cam's Camera pages. --Mistertrouble189 01:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *The books is going to be insane...lol I'll wait until I learn how to do a chart before I tackle that. Just doing other stores in the PP right now. About to try out the Kent thing, and then take note on when Above the Law starts. --Mistertrouble189 01:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :*Yup, I got all of the toys in Child's Play (which is probably the same in Ye Olde Toybox, give or take a few) And yes I meant table XD. For Cam's Camera, I'd like a two-column table, one for Product Type and then Product Name. Simple. --Mistertrouble189 01:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::*Any way to make the lines visible? Doesn't show up with our background. Jill's Sandwiches --Mistertrouble189 02:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::*Sweet, thank you very much. I'm sitting in the restroom (in-game..lol) waiting for Sept 20, noon. Right now it's 3:15am. Think I'll pass the time by killing survivors and watching DR2 videos! --Mistertrouble189 03:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Panorama Perfect, got all of the Ripper's Blades stuff and some of the Hideout stuff. Thanks, Mistertrouble189 05:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Limited Help. Sorry Anno, but I can't get times and such at the moment. I've kinda lost the cables for my Xbox, and by lost I mean one of my siblings thinks it's funny to hide them, and then he forgot where they were. Little brothers, eh? However, I still have my computer, so I can still scan the web for info and such. So I'll still help, but it's kinda limited now. Mafia Mettaur 18:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Clear Quality. Thought, should we get the videos for psychopaths and such in the day-time? In Cletus's video we have it's night-time, can't see a thing, saw a video in day-time, it's detailed and I know what I'm seein', get what I'm sayin'? Mafia Mettaur 18:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Black Circles on Pylons. Maybe it's hair? Like a hair bun that is passing through the pylon? Has this happened with zombies that are bald? OR ones with hair, maybe it's that. Mafia Mettaur 21:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Smoothies! Someof the mixed drinks are blank, and the invincibility one has no pic. Just thought you should know, if we are trying to fill things in. Can't add details if there ain't anything there yet, eh? Mafia Mettaur 21:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Survivors *Ashamed* I've been neglecting that list a little, more into my own list O.O I'll get to updating the article list now. Thanks for the heads up. I've also took what you said about the category into consideration. --Mistertrouble189 21:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) *TBH, I dunno where the names Susanna Williams and Andy Godd came from. A user created those pages, claiming to have a source from Capcom. I emailed the user and left a message on his page, but got no answer. Meh. Really wanted to know. We've renamed those articles on the wiki to more appropriate names, but I guess I didn't change it on my list yet (may not, I'm so used to those names heh)! And thanks =D Ash came up with the new list format, though I'm not a big fan of it. I find mine easier to deal with. I'll probably make a suggestion on the talk page and see which style users prefer. --Mistertrouble189 21:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Yeah, it's a shame. We kept them anyway as they're survivors and somewhat notable. --Mistertrouble189 22:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Fixing the scoop template I wasn't sure what that does. I tried it but nothing seemed to have changed? --Mistertrouble189 19:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 3 images Hey!!! Those pictures are from the official DR2 site. http://deadrising-2.com/us/features Go to "Weapons" and there they are. Hope it helped. User:Nickjaro Wii. Haven't played the wii version yet, but it seems to just look like minigames. But it is a dead rising game, so should we get info on it? Mafia Mettaur 18:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Contributions. Thanks, I just think that with the characters, there should be detail about them. Gonna work on Jo or the Snipers later on. Mafia Mettaur 20:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Would you kindly? Videogame references for the win! But in all seriousness, mind cleanin up the articles I fill out? I think the crazies need to be described, but I feel I'm not doing a good enough job, y'know? Mafia Mettaur 02:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Already? Oh, thanks! Glad I'm able to make someone smile! I try to put humor with facts, but I realize that's kinda not right for a wikia. So, thanks for cleaning, I also added to Larry the Butcher and to Jo Slade the....I'm not sure what she is, but pretty sure she ain't no creature of god! So, what would you call youself, from that group of WikiFauna thing? In fact, what exactly would I be? I recognized a few things, like the troll, but I just got confused later on. Mafia Mettaur 02:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) So, what about the fatties? Did I do good? Or just not cleaned yet? I hope it's hte first one...I'm gonna update Paul tomorrow. Mafia Mettaur 02:59, July 30, 2010 (UTC) # of zombies I was counting one time, but sort of got distracted and never finished. I'll try again eventually... --Mistertrouble189 00:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm in the comics! Just a little quip to ya, I'm starting this comic based on the events of a forum game. Wanna sign up? Eh, nevermind, probably too busy...but if you can, just tell me! Mafia Mettaur 02:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, really? Well then, that's great! The game is being hosted on deadrising2.net, here is the link to where you sign up. Okay then, hope ya have fun! http://www.deadrising2.net/forums/index.php?showtopic=2008&st=0&#entry33951 Mafia Mettaur 03:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Son of a That's fine. Were you using a guide to get the achievement? Because if you were, DON'T. It's a lot easier with out one. Anyway no big deal. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|''' West']] 16:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, that'll work for now. I like the way you have the survivor list on the guide, the little thumbnail notebook photos look nice. Anyway the image you found works, I'll credit it to this wiki. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 18:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Information to update Nice, thanks for the info! I haven't played DR lately, but I'm currently at 2am on Day 1 (just rescued David). Will progress some more later and check up on the Gun Shop Standoff and Drunkard times. The Susan and Leroy scoops do start at the same time. --Mistertrouble189 23:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *BTW, take a look at this? --Mistertrouble189 16:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :*Sorry, my bad. The guy wasn't clear in his wording. He meant something else (Cliff and Paul seem to be the only ones to show remorse for what they did, not the Convicts). And nice finds, dood. I think I already knew that there had to be at least 3 people for Kindell and Ronald's scoops, but not for Floyd. Sign up? Er, you changed your mind? We still would love to have you in the game, but are you joining? Just hopin' so, cuz one of our players dropped out, vacation calls. Mafia Mettaur 01:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Wikifauna? I think I understand it, I recognize a few like the troll, knight, and such, but it confuses me. What exactally is this? And what type am I? Mafia Mettaur 02:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Custom Sigs The thing with rubberbanding a controller doesn't usually work for me. It still auto offs. But for the sig. So now that I have it changed to the template/subpage thing it'll work always? Here's testing it... http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png 02:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah not working. I checked the "custom signature" box, was I supposed to NOT do that? ~Frank ::Actually I think I got it... I need to create a subpage on every wiki I use this for, right? ~Frank ::: Well see it works on deadrising, and it works on the Crackdown wiki when I made a subpage, so I figure that's how I gotta do it. ~Frank ::::Trying once more with subpage created HERE. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png 03:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Okay the way without a template works, but check this out: http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] http:/ :::::When I copy/paste it it cuts off. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] http:/ 03:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Removing that many characters STILL isn't enough. Personally I'm surprised wikia would have a limit in this. I mean, you'd think they'd have the foresight to know people would want a nice custom sig. Oh well. If you can fix it that'd be great, otherwise no big deal; I only edit a few wikis (Two main ones and a couple others) so I can just make the subpages if I need to leave talk messages. ~Frank ::::::Yeah, go ahead and give the contributions part the axe. I don't really need it. Thanks a lot for doing this; I would get incredibly frustrated trying to figure this stuff out. ~Frank It works! Thanks man! =) http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ouch. Good luck. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) A Favor to Ask... I ask of you this my good friend, may I have a Mafia Frank West? You know, in the family getup, with the snake suit, fedora, and a appropriate weapon? Only if you feels like it, kay? Yep, that's pretty much it, pic of him like that in the game. My xbox has no wires, dang kids, but was hopin' you could get one. But if you know anyone that draws, or does yourself, that would be cool too. Oh, and the link is in all the words now, coool! Mafia Mettaur 02:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, torn between light brown and black...lets go with light brown , and the submachine gun is fine. Feel free to make any more mafia outfit and weapon combos if youse wants, could use them for stuff. Mafia Mettaur 02:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Cropping watermarks and attribution I've recently begun cropping out gamespot and IGN watermarks as seen at image #10 till #24. Have some other sitting on my desktop waiting to be cropped, gotta find the other watermarked pics and take care of them. Still getting into the habit of attributing not just this wiki, but other sites as well. --Mistertrouble189 05:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dude! The Mafia Games on the Dead Rising site'll get a kick out of this! Mafia Mettaur 17:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Screwed up the Hail Mary, don't know how to fix. >_< Mafia Mettaur 17:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow! It's a honor! Can't beleive it, I won't let this wikia down! Admin, wow, thank you! I better get to those other pages now, once again, thanks!Mafia Mettaur 22:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Questions. How many of the psychopaths do you think were already crazy before the incident at the mall? Besides Steven, he doesn't count. It's obvious with him. Also, the people dressed like security, should I put they are former security in their profiles? Mafia Mettaur 02:38, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Ugh I see your wiki is having problems with images too. Tis annoying to have images disappear here, DR wiki, Zeldapedia, etc. Hope it gets fixed soon. I haven't had any picture requests for you in while (bet you're glad, hah), but I have a lot for Zeldapedia. If only people were as kind and willing to help as you are! --Mistertrouble189 05:14, August 7, 2010 (UTC) *At least they're "working" on it...we'll see how it goes. Meh. I changed the site notice (should do that at MySims and I Am Alive Wikis too..I'll let Zeldapedia figure it out on their own =P ) Aha! There are more than 20 types..some of them are almost the same, but different (heads, etc). I took a look at the template page - LOL good luck editing that atm! I feel your frustration. The gallery changes annoyed me a little bit too. It's nice being able to have all the images a square or "landscape", but it does not work with tall images. Like the Kindell and Janet pages have vertical images. When squared or landscaped, it zooms in on their torso. Not a good preview. But without a standard shape, it looks all misaligned and not too good..an option for what the gallery used to be should be available. Funny, your example (the North Plaza page) - the pics won't load!! Oh Wikia.. --Mistertrouble189 05:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Plants & Weapons We only had four plants down! And here's a pic for a plant that you didn't have/upload http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_potted_plant_small.jpg. I think one of our admins is gonna create a page for all 6 potted plants (hmm..alright). Potted plants..so clumsy but the sound of the plant shattering on a zombie brings satisfaction. Thanks for sharing! I think Frank-West (or Ciwey? dunno) were going to come up with a system that another user who wrote a walkthrough came up with. Frankly, I have no idea how it's going to be done, and it's going to be ''very tedious and long to complete the project (I don't think I'd wana be involved on that project heh, I'll stick with my specialty in characters, locations and scoops/missions! --Mistertrouble189 20:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) *I think finding out the strength of zombies should be relatively easy and a good addition to the article. Your system is good and easy to understand. --Mistertrouble189 03:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The blender, it's alive! Animated pictures for items is a great idea, especially ones that show the item rotating for a full view! Awesome idea! You gets one internet! Or a apple. How much health do they recover anyways? I forgets. :P Mafia Mettaur 01:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) New story idea, fan thing for Dead Rising! You know how there is like less than 30 zombies in dead rising? I'm thinking of making a comic deatiling just before the attack, and them all dyting. Good idea? Mafia Mettaur 02:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) New story idea, fan thing for Dead Rising! You know how there is like less than 30 zombies in dead rising? I'm thinking of making a comic deatiling just before the attack, and them all dyting. Good idea? Mafia Mettaur 02:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hm, this will be interesting indeed, hm... I'd say I was thinking of some interesting pre-death story as I stroked my beard, but sadly I have no beard. So at the moment I am thinking of his pre-death story while scratching the sad little scruff on my chin. I'm thinking Joey will have been barricaded somewhere with two other survivors. And one already died, so he gave his life to give the last guy more time. But when the last guy opens the back door to escape, turns out 6 or so zombies were already there clawing at the door, so all three die. I came up with this in 46 seconds. Good enough? Mafia Mettaur 21:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I made his story up on his page, check it out if'n you want. Mafia Mettaur 21:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Bare to the Bones! Don't worry, I'll put some meat on them pages! Maybe some tips on how to get the achievements! And about the zombie survivors, they will be done! Mafia Mettaur 23:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) About that second zombie? The one named Zadoc? Well, turns out I wasn't doing a friend a favor, he's actually the no-internet type, doesn't like it. Could you change his name to Zachary instead? Mafia Mettaur 16:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) That's lots of pics man. Seriously, how are you able to do all this? Great job man, should I put 'em in for you? Mafia Mettaur 19:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : I got it. But thanks for asking. We have over 2000 images on the site now. Keep up the good work with the zombie pages. I suggest being more specific. Replace "somewhere" with a location. Even if you don't like the location you can always go back and change. Anno1404 19:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Reuploading zombie pics, reason. Well, I'm making a fan-page for each zombie, so I put the picture of each zombie that goes with it's bio. Which reminds me, I got more to do. If you want to help with this, that's great! Tell me how? Mafia Mettaur 00:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Kewl Komic. It's for Urban Dead, zombie browser game? Pretty low tech, but one of the best I've ever seen online. This is based on how useful the scout is. His abilities? I can run away like a little girl, and leave everyone else to get chewed on. And to think I actually used my medkit on him! Mafia Mettaur 21:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Not needed, already done. There already is a wiki on the game, pretty popular game it is. You play it? Mafia Mettaur 21:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Something I would suggest- Most new guys would want to start out as a fire fighter, or a police man. These are solid starter classes, police man you want to scavenge for ammo as much as you can, and also you must establish a foothold with your fellow officers. The other new guys? Tell them you have led before, (Which I actually have), and you can help them survive! And congrats, you are in charge of your own police squad. And once you reach 100 XP, I suggest either to learn how to construct barricades, pistol training, or free running, so you can kill and get in buildings. Good advice? Mafia Mettaur 21:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Question about a user Hey there! I am a Bureaucrat on Bully Wiki, and a user by the name of Karensarahrocks edits there. Right now I am in the middle of a dispute with her. I was just wondering why was she blocked here? Dan the Man 1983 06:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Messed up, again. This time with the parasol. Can you help with that? Also, why does it seem that only you and me work on this Wiki? And did you join the game? Mafia Mettaur 21:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Might be useful! It was good getting zombie pictures of survivors, has that been dropped? But another idea for the survivors, we get full pictures of them and put it on their profiles! What if, for example, I want to draw survivors and psycho's from infinity mode battling it out? I need a full picture of the person, get what I'm sayin'? And if you were wondering, first fight is Rich Atkins versus Wayne Blackwell, in the Meat Processing Area. Mafia Mettaur 05:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I figured- Are the bathroom's on your list already? Cuz they didn't even exist yet, and I'm kinda busy on Infinity Mode right now, and trying to stay awake. So, yeah, sorry about another thing on the list. Mafia Mettaur 07:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) And now, I need some rest. See ya tomorrow! Mafia Mettaur 07:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Achievement Unlocked! You know that game? It's on armorgames, your a elephant doing useless stuff with no gameplay, just to get the achievements. But still, I think we shouldn't go overboard with the badges. Lets start out small, kay? Mafia Mettaur 19:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hold on now- I'm not saying drop the badges, but we already have a tad too much on our plates, let's just wait till after case 0 comes out to start on BADGES, okay? Not add to the list, right? Mafia Mettaur 02:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) No Camera? Well, Chop Till Ya Drop had no camera, and it was good! Okay, decent, okay, I didn't smash it and burn it at least. Hopefully with all the new features and combo weapons, really excited about those, and the stupid money lottery mini-games, which you will probably need the money from so you'll need to play them, which will annoy gamers momre that Otis did, DR 2 will still be a success! Mafia Mettaur 22:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Seriously tho, they may be anticipated now, but i have a feeling when the game becomes not new and is a beloved classic like Dead Rising, people will look back on the money mini-games like the ones in mario party. the nagain, Mario Party was nothing but mini-games, that explains the general dislike of it, i guess. Agree, disagree? Mafia Mettaur 02:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Case Zero video I don't think the video(s) at justintv.net or whatever work anymore :( Do you know any other links for videos? I finished watching the almost 2 hour video yesterday and now want to take screencaps -_- --Mistertrouble189 04:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) *Oh so these aren't your pictures? Alright, fair enough, considering there is very limited media on CZ stuff now =X So yeah, I'll keep the watermarks hope they're not obnoxious watermarks... --Mistertrouble189 05:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :First, they are still on google cache, and can be watched. (more, it gets MUCH better).... ::Second, a whole slew of them are on youtube now, as good of quality. (yes, it gets even better).... :::Currently I am watching the google cache video. I am using a program called Fraps which takes a screenshot EVERY second automatically. I estimate the two hour video will contain...get this... it gets even better.... *Oh sweet I forgot about the cache thing. And wow, dude, you never cease to amaze me.....lol damn. Nice. --Mistertrouble189 06:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) *Not 100% sure...think it was one of the Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Part # videos on YouTube. --Mistertrouble189 04:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:mission names I only saw the name for Above the Law, which was in the 1 hour 45 min long video on justin.tv which no longer appears...(I'm watching the cached version of a diff video on the site). The mission name appeared on the screen and was just about to run out until Chuck got Darcie and Bob together. As for Win Some Lose Some, Handle with Care, and The Morning After, I already saw those names on the wiki and just matched them with the best-fitting mission so I don't know where exactly it came from..prob some video -_- --Mistertrouble189 15:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) *Oh wow, good sleuthing lol. I retraced my steps to our Scoops page, looked at the talk page and found the link that had the two missions we were talking about in a message I left on the talk page. The moron filmer moves the camera away just as the mission name should appear on the screen. Wanted to see if that was the same as it now, perhaps giving a clue that the mission names are still the same. Whatever, we'll see more footage soon. Five days. --Mistertrouble189 20:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Handle With Care Yes, it was one of the JustinTV videos the guy posted before he was suspended, but he had about seven or eight of them so I can't remember which. One of the first three, I think. I'd try to find it again but I have no idea how to use Google Cache. Dengarde 18:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I forgot, I usually do stuff like that. =) Sorry mate, but I'm taking a short break, maybe a few days, or a week. Need some time to recharge, schooling just started up again, you know the bloody mess, am I right? Anyways, I'll be back soon, just be ready to clean up my messy edits once I get back, aight buddy? Mafia Mettaur 01:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah man, you serious?! This si the worst time possible to be broke, have my xbox wires lost AGAIN, and have no way to buy games, all of the above! But hell, I gotta stay for this, I'll scavange the internet for info, I'm not gonna miss out on Case 0 info makin'! Count me early back! Mafia Mettaur 02:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I feel like organizing! Where is those thousands of pictures for Case 0 you had? I'll put 'em in place for ya! Mafia Mettaur 18:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't uploaded them yet. I have 900 ready to upload though :) I can email them to you. Let me see how big they all are. Anno1404 18:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::860 MB, way to big for google (maximum 10 MB). If you want to upload, use http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload and make sure to write: :::00 from Justin.tv - Tyndis - Dead Rising 2- Case Zero (Xbox 360) Aug 20 2010 at 4-56PM CEST defunct site http://www.justin.tv/tyndis/b/268713863 ::Just copy and paste. ::Try to keep the comments in the captions encyclopedic and personal comments to a minimum :) ::YOU ROCK. ::Let me see if I can find a way to upload these to a site and share them with you. Anno1404 18:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't expect this to happen. Aparently my oh so helpful family put up an extreme firewall for the entire house except their own computers, I can't even access my damned email. I'm really sorry, but could you upload them for me? Mafia Mettaur 10:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Just curious Hi. I'm wondering why you don't merge this wikia with the other Dead rising one. One stop shop and all that. Hefe 15:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Our sister project could always merge with this one :) : :I have toyed with the idea of a greater collaboration with our sister wikia. I was thinking of converting some pages to templates which both projects could edit and contribute, a kind of first step towards complete merging. :For example: ::all store pages are on deadrising and ::all walkthroughs are here, :Both wikis could edit those templates and the results would show up on both wikis. This would capitalize on each wikis strengths. :This is already done with wikia help, which shows up on several thousand wikis. :On the flip side, there is something to be said about having separate projects for the same material. Where our sister wiki is strong, this one is weak, and vice versa. I don't necessarily know if combing both wikis would make both stronger. Editors would be laxer I think. In addition there is opposition to the way this wiki has complex templates. We have different priorities, some of which may not be compatible. :probably more information than you were expecting from a casual question, but your question comes at a time when I have been thinking about this more and more. Anno1404 15:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Anno? Are you sure you got around to making those barricades? Looks like we got us some new editor fella's and missus'! Well, I guess Case 0 brought some people on google searches, and they found us due to the most complete and comprehensive info? And by the way, comprehensive, what those that mean? Joke, joke, but hurrah, we have new blood! And not so much that things get chaotic! Mafia Mettaur 22:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Case Zero pics Hey Anno. Have you gotten Case Zero yet? If so, I have some image requests =D (I havent had a chance to play it..maybe this weekend) --Mistertrouble189 05:00, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :It will be a bit, two weeks, maybe. I have no camera and am trying to learn to take screen shots of every item and every location. It is significantly more difficult. You can post your requests, make a wish list as you go along. Again, it will be a while.Anno1404 05:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Combo Weapons Hey just came here from google search. I edited the page of combo weapons, I was a fast and easy list of how to make all the combo weapons but didnt want to mess up your whole entire site so just did it for a couple of them http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Combo_Weapon Light sword If you'd like I can confirm the gems appearance in Case 0, or you could try the quest. I do not have an in-game camera but I could try. If you want to see for yourself, I can give you exact details of the quest. Rectified 04:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC)